The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may or may not constitute prior art.
Clutches for motor vehicle powertrains provide a frictional, variable torque transmitting coupling between the vehicle prime mover and the transmission. Typically, this torque transmitting assembly includes a clutch assembly that couples an engine output shaft with a transmission input shaft, unless pressure is exerted upon a pressure plate to disengage the clutch assembly and allow rotation between the engine output shaft and the transmission input shaft. A clutch release mechanism is used to actuate against a spring to exert pressure on the pressure plate to disengage the clutch assembly.
Significant heat may be developed in the clutch plates, the clutch housing, and the pressure plate surface, especially if the vehicle is driven hard or the clutch is operated partially engaged for any period of time. Typically, heat dissipation concerns are addressed by employing larger clutch plates, more numerous clutch plates, a larger flywheel, more robust clutch materials (facings), among other design approaches.
Increasing the size of a clutch, while advantageous from heat generation and dissipation viewpoints, is not an engineering solution without serious consequences. For example, it adds to the overall weight of the vehicle, increases the size of the overall powertrain and its packaging, and increases the fuel consumption of the associated vehicle as well as its performance.
Accordingly, there exists a need for a clutch cooling mechanism that does not significantly adversely affect the vehicle weight, size, or fuel consumption.